The partial oxidation of hydrocarbons, for example methane or natural gas, in the presence of a catalyst is an attractive route for the preparation of mixtures of carbon monoxide and hydrogen, known in the art as synthesis gas. The partial oxidation of a hydrocarbon is a highly exothermic reaction and, in the case in which methane is the hydrocarbon, proceeds by the following reaction: EQU 2CH.sub.4 +O.sub.2 .fwdarw.2CO+4H.sub.2
The optimum catalytic partial oxidation process for application on a commercial scale would give high yields of carbon monoxide and hydrogen at elevated pressures, for example about 30 bar, and high space velocities, for example of the order of 1,000,000 Nl/kg/h. For thermodynamic reasons, in order to obtain high yields of carbon monoxide and hydrogen under these process conditions, it is necessary to operate the partial oxidation process at high temperatures.
The literature contains a number of documents disclosing details of experiments conducted into the catalytic partial oxidation of hydrocarbons, in particular methane, employing a wide range of catalysts. The majority of these experiments, however, have been conducted under very mild conditions or under conditions wholly unsuited to the operation of a commercial catalytic partial oxidation process.
Thus, European Patent Application publication No. 0 303 438 (EP-A-0 303 438) discloses a process for the catalytic partial oxidation of a hydrocarbonaceous feedstock in which a gaseous mixture of the hydrocarbonaceous feedstock, oxygen or an oxygen-containing gas and, optionally, steam, is introduced into a catalytic partial oxidation zone to contact a catalyst retained therein. The catalyst employed in the process may comprise a wide range of catalytically active components, for example palladium, platinum, rhodium, iridium, osmium, ruthenium, nickel, chromium, cobalt, cerium, lanthanum and mixtures thereof. Further, it is stated in EP-A-0 303 438 that materials not normally considered to be catalytically active may also be employed as catalysts, for example refractory oxides such as cordierite, mullite, mullite aluminum titanate, zirconia spinels and alumina. The catalyst may be of a variety of forms, for example sheets of corrugated metal packed to form elongate channels therethrough or wire mesh. However, preference is given in EP-A-0 303 438 to the use of catalysts in the form of monoliths.
European Patent No. 0 262 947 (EP-B-0 262 947) discloses a process for generating hydrogen by the partial oxidation of a hydrocarbon in which a mixture of the hydrocarbon and oxygen is injected into a mass of a catalyst. The catalyst disclosed in EP-B-0 262 947 comprises platinum and chromium oxide supported on a refractory solid.
D. A. Hickman and L. D. Schmidt ("Synthesis Gas Formation by Direct Oxidation of Methane over Pt Monoliths", Journal of Catalysis 138, 267-282, 1992)) have conducted experiments into the partial oxidation of methane in the presence of catalysts comprising either platinum or rhodium. The catalysts employed were in the form of a polycrystalline platinum foil or rhodium or platinum supported on a ceramic foam carrier. The partial oxidation reactions were conducted at substantially atmospheric pressure and at temperatures in the range of from 600 to 1500 K (337.degree. to 1237.degree. C.).
A. T. Ashcroft et al. ("Selective oxidation of methane to synthesis gas using transition metal catalysts", Nature, vol. 344, No. 6264, pages 319 to 321, 22nd March, 1990) disclose the partial oxidation of methane to synthesis gas in the presence of a range of ruthenium-containing catalysts. The objective of the experiments was to establish that the partial oxidation process could be carried out under mild conditions and at low temperatures. To this end, the experiments were conducted with a low gas hourly space velocity of 40,000/hr, a pressure of 1 atmosphere and a temperature of about 777.degree. C. A single experiment is reported in which elevated pressures were applied. However, in this case, a large excess of methane was used in order to avoid the risk of explosions.
P. D. F. Vernon et al. ("Partial Oxidation of methane to Synthesis Gas", Catalysis Letters 6(1990) 181-186) disclose a range of experiments in which catalysts comprising nickel, ruthenium, rhodium, palladium, iridium or platinum, either supported on alumina or present in mixed oxide precursors, were applied. Again, the experiments reported are limited to a catalytic partial oxidation process employing only mild operating conditions. As a basis, a set of mild reaction conditions were selected: a pressure of 1 atmosphere, a gas hourly space velocity of 40,000/hr, a temperature of 1050 K (777.degree. C.) and a methane/oxygen ratio of 2.0. From this basis, each of the process parameters was explored. From this study it was concluded that the low temperature operation gave certain operating advantages, but was only practicable at pressures of the order of 1 atmosphere. The authors report the same experiments in "Partial Oxidation of Methane to Synthesis Gas, and Carbon Dioxide as an Oxidizing Agent for Methane Conversion", Catalysis Today, 13 (1992) 417-426.
R. H. Jones et al. ("Catalytic Conversion of Methane to Synthesis Gas over Europium Iridate, Eu.sub.2 Ir2O.sub.7 ", Catalysis Letters 8 (1991) 169-174) report the selective partial oxidation of methane using the curopium iridium pyrochlore Eu.sub.2 Ir.sub.2 O.sub.7. The reaction was studied under the mild conditions of a pressure of 1 atmosphere and a temperature of 873 K (600.degree. C.).
J. K. Hockmuth ("Catalytic Partial Oxidation of Methane over a monolith Supported Catalyst", Applied Catalysis B: Environmental, 1 (1992) 89-100) reports the catalytic partial oxidation of methane using a catalyst comprising a combination of platinum and palladium supported on a cordierite monolith body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,464 is directed to a method for selectively oxygenating methane to carbon monoxide and hydrogen by bringing the reactant gas mixture at a temperature of about 650.degree. C. to 900.degree. C. into contact with a solid catalyst which is generally described as being either:
a) a catalyst of the formula M.times.M'yOz, where:
M is at least one element selected from Mg, B, Al, Ln, Ca, Si, Ti, Zr and Hf; Ln is at least one member of lanthanum and the lanthanide series of elements;
M' is a d-block transition metal, and each of the ratios x/y and y/z and (x+y)/z is independently from 0.1 to 8; or
b) an oxide of a d-block transition metal; or
c) a d-block transition metal on a refractory support; or
d) a catalyst formed by heating a) or b) under the conditions of the reaction or under non-oxidizing conditions.
The d-block transition metals are said in U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,464 to be selected from those having atomic number 21 to 29, 40 to 47 and 72 to 79, the metals scandium, titanium, vanadium, chromium, manganese, iron, cobalt, nickel, copper, zirconium, niobium, molybdenum, technetium, ruthenium, rhodium, palladium, silver, hafnium, tantalum, tungsten, rhenium, osmium, iridium, platinum and gold. It is stated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,464 that the preferred metals are those in Group VIII of the Periodic Table of the Elements, that is iron, osmium, cobalt, rhenium, iridium, palladium, platinum, nickel and ruthenium.
The process described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,464 is operated at a temperature in the range of from 650.degree. C. to 900.degree. C., with a range of from 700.degree. C. to 800.degree. C. being preferred. A range of experiments are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,464 in which a variety of catalysts comprising Group VIII metals were tested, including ruthenium oxide, praesidium/ruthenium oxides, pyrochlores, ruthenium on alumina, rhodium on alumina, palladium on alumina, platinum on alumina, nickel/aluminum oxide, perovskites and nickel oxide.
A similar general disclosure of a catalyst for use in the catalytic partial oxidation process is made in International Patent Application publication No. WO 92/11199. WO 92/11199 specifically discloses experiments in which catalysts comprising iridium, palladium, ruthenium, rhodium, nickel and platinum supported on alumina were applied. All the experiments were conducted under mild process conditions, with typical conditions being a pressure of 1 atmosphere, a temperature of 1050 K (777.degree. C.) and a gas hourly space velocity of about 20,000/hr.
As discussed hereinbefore, to be effective on a commercial scale, the catalytic partial oxidation process would need to operate at elevated pressures and at high temperatures. It has now been found that, when operated under the conditions demanded of a commercial process, the catalytic partial oxidation of hydrocarbons can, in the presence of nitrogen, yield a synthesis gas product containing a number of by-products, in particular ammonia (NH.sub.3) and hydrogen cyanide (HCN), in low but significant amounts. It has been found that such by-products can adversely affect downstream processes to convert the carbon monoxide and/or hydrogen produced by the catalytic partial oxidation process, e.g. in the case of Fischer-Tropsch synthesis or of the synthesis of methanol. The presence of by-products, in particular ammonia or hydrogen cyanide, in the products of the catalytic partial oxidation process is thus undesirable.
For processes in which the formation of synthesis gas comprising ammonia or hydrogen cyanide cannot be avoided, it is known to subject the synthesis gas to a cleaning treatment, for example scrubbing with water, to reduce the ammonia and hydrogen cyanide content of the gas to tolerable levels. However, the need for such a cleaning treatment increases the capital and operating costs of a commercial plant.
Nitrogen is present in many natural gas feedstocks. Further, the preparation of pure, nitrogen-free oxygen on a commercial scale is both very expensive and technically difficult. Accordingly, there is a need for a process for the catalytic partial oxidation of hydrocarbons when nitrogen is present during the partial oxidation reactions which may be applied on a commercial scale to produce a product of carbon monoxide and/or hydrogen containing a minimum of components such as ammonia and hydrogen cyanide.
Surprisingly, it has now been found that, by employing in the catalytic partial oxidation process a catalyst comprising rhodium, iridium or platinum as the catalytically active component, significantly lower amounts of ammonia and hydrogen cyanide are generated than with the other metals known to be active.